


小狗们

by orphan_account



Series: 双子达米安（damian twins） [1]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Drug Use, Gang Rape, Gore, Guro, M/M, Non-Consensual, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 这篇文的cp是：很多路人x双米韦恩（13）X奥古（10）（Damian WayneXDamian al Ghul）乔纳森（10）X达米安韦恩（Jonathan KentXDamian Wayne）克里斯（13）X达米安奥古（Chris KentxDamian Wayne）【警告】有超级多观看不良的肉，应该说的是我写这个设定完全就是为了开QQ飞车，这里的达米安韦恩跟达米安奥古是两个人，达米安奥古来自地球16，很无辜的来到主世界被日来日去。（点开这篇文之前请酝酿自己的承受能力，我写这个完全三观不正的胡乱开车很嗨很嗨）





	小狗们

**Author's Note:**

> 罗宾碰到了另一个世界的，还没遇到布鲁斯，依旧在奥古当着王子的他，达米安奥古，同位体。  
> 然后他们一起闯祸一起被日。  
> 第一章就是写他们被日。

chapter1 杀了人就要倒霉

 

时空意外让这两个烦人的小孩碰到了一起，十岁的达米安与十三岁的达米安，奥古惊讶看着自己的绿色眼睛跟小丑戏服，而韦恩则冷冷的看着曾经的自己。那对蓝眼睛因为看惯了血与尸体而没有一点人情味。  
他们想要离开这个陌生的地方，这边的人听着有点俄语的口音，他们应该在东欧一带，这里是个乱地方，他们惹到了某种势力，如今正要被教训。  
“异瞳双子，你们本来能买个好价钱。”  
韦恩没有比奥古高多少，他们有着差不多的伤疤，区别在于韦恩的肚子有个过大的癜痕，看着像是被什么冷兵器捅破过肚子。这里的老大花了不少的人才制服这两个难搞的小朋友，他们被收走武器脱去衣服，手腕跟颈链的电流跟移动炸弹提醒他们不要做什么别的事情，这两位达米安被锁在中间的过大的金丝鸟笼子里，有人给小一点的家伙带上了脚铃铛。  
“你肯定会被操得更惨。”  
韦恩与奥古即使在一个下场也没什么好对付，他们有着相似的脾气可里面的理念完全不同。罗宾嘲讽这个以往的小少主，对方过于毒手的弄死不少人，而他则因为被父亲强制扭曲了习惯而得以轻手，在大部分看向他们的的目光里，有很多恶毒都对着他旁边这位蓝眼睛。  
“那你又比我多好？”  
奥古因为被殴打多处骨折以及被打了药而浑身软绵绵，达米安则硬接了几枪，手臂的白纱才取下来，他脸上淤血还没消去，小朋友嘴角乌红的样子有点可怜。  
这对小双子因为惜命而被活抓，有很多人都想狠狠报复他们，达米安们被设定好命运，当许多人的宠物，但在之前，他们会被安排给打手们泄愤。或许他们会被留下一口气，不过需要在医院呆一段时间。  
“能好很多，有人会来救我。”  
罗宾确认了地点跟时间线，被送来这边的是小奥古，他在这里可是有很多朋友。只是联系需要一些时间。  
“我自己也能逃出去。”  
奥古语气恶劣，他在这里孤立无援，但是他有自己的头脑跟学过的知识，只是行动要快些，他知道他接下来肯定会被打毒品，或者洗脑成为一个只会含阴茎的小肉块。如果不是为了完整性，他们已经被安排一些对四肢造成破坏的手术了。  
“…先活下来吧，保持自己…”  
达米安叹了口气，他看向曾经的自己，他知道这个一直都在高傲的小孩是有多害怕，现在撑着他的完全是因为奥古的尊严，韦恩能感觉到奥古在颤抖，他也在害怕，可他必须活着去做他规划好的事情，以及身边还有一个小三岁的麻烦。  
达米安握住了自己，他没有要去与自己做亲昵的事情去取悦下面的家伙，他只是想给对方一点小提醒。  
“…不要反抗，我不要求你取悦他们，但是如果你不想被敲掉牙齿，最好别去咬别人塞你嘴里的阴茎。”  
“我咬不到。”  
奥古没有甩开韦恩的手，他紧紧盯着周围，那些家伙还在开胃菜中，他们各自讨论要用什么手段对付他们。  
“我肯定会被绑上扩口器。”  
有两个家伙说要一起操他，他听到。他们想把他弄出血来，看着像处女的感觉。  
“……你的抗药训练进度是。”  
韦恩能觉得对方不太对劲，他们都被打了药，但罗宾能闻到对方的东西不一样。  
“3。”  
他的毒品抗药才开始。  
“看来你会…有点脑损伤。”  
他摸着对方的手开始发热，小奥古还不知道自己已经开始脸红，他虽然经历过战斗，可小孩还在软滑的皮肤看着很漂亮，赤身裸体跟身体上的束缚器具有着另一种视觉刺激，达米安突然很想吻吻自己，罗宾才意识到那些人是在等他们药效发作，只是奥古看起来已经要比他更早一步了，十岁的达米安表情开始不正常，他那双有着猎人眼神的凌厉眼睛开始在软化，奥古视觉涣散，在往被近亲杂交的痴呆家养宠物进化，只是他好像还在努力保持某种平静，可小奥古现在已经不能动了。  
达米安也感觉不太好，罗宾能觉得眩晕，以及口干舌燥的热，但他需要找一个注意力，旁边的自己，保护，对，如果可以，他想在这次的性侵里尽可能的保护十岁的他。  
韦恩下意识的去抱着奥古，以一种防御的姿势。  
有的人在到喝彩，他们以为能先看一场双生子乱伦，上面两个年轻的黄肉因为混血样貌看着不错，他们想看两个男孩互相亲吻，这里有不少喜欢看拉丁女同的爱好者。  
所有漂亮生物搞到一起都是赏心悦目的场景。  
这两位显然已经开始恍惚的小朋友抱在了一起，有人开始上前去撩拨，他们对小双子们又摸又捏，韦恩小小的躲了几下用力捏他脸的手，他嘴角的乌青有点痛，而小奥古已经没有什么抵抗力了，他瞳孔涣散，任由着被猥亵下体，有几只手在大力搓揉他的臀部，捏他的小鸟，看着十分粗鲁，可对方看着没有太疼痛的感觉。  
“唔…”  
他们被分开了，有人打开了笼子门，奥古被抓了出去，这个年幼又暴虐的家伙被一个高大的东欧人搂着。  
“处子…我在这个鬼地方多久没看到这种珍奇了…”  
那个有着维京面貌的家伙在达米安的身上吸气，奥古把这位小少主养得很好，他干净又高贵，身上还没有那种让人难受的体味。  
“shit…下贱的…”  
被成年人又吸又舔的年幼王子说话有点断续，他一开始的英文变成了阿拉伯母语，在不太远的罗宾能辨认出那是辱骂牲口跟奴隶的粗俗语言，但他的情况没有比他的同位体好多少，这个帮派的领头正在抱着他，摸着他的下体，而且还想让他给他亲昵。  
可达米安光是让自己视线稳定都很困难，这里到处都是男人跟女人，只有他跟奥古两个过小的未成年被成为视线中心，那些男人一边在把玩手上的妓女一边看着他们被别人玩弄，达米安突然被扭过头去亲吻，他被张开嘴承受一个男人的舌头，屁股后面有个鼓胀柔软的勃起在蹭着他，恶心又难以抵抗，那边的王子比他待遇要糟糕，他好像是被听出了谩骂而被掌嘴，力度不大，但两个圆圆的脸颊开始发烫，奥古已经有些神智不清了，那个男人把他放到身下让他跪着给他口交，有别的男人上前去跟对方打了个招呼，接着小奥古在被阴茎塞着嘴的情况下下半身被抬到另一个人的位置，那是个看着上年纪的家伙，模样萎靡，可看着那个年轻圆润的屁股满脸兴奋。  
“我就爱这样没被碰过的小孩。”  
他坐在地上，把粗糙的脸埋到达米安的屁股里，小朋友被不情愿的分开腿，他的嘴又涨又不舒服，味道还很臭，而且后面有个什么东西顶着他的屁股，该死的，下贱的。  
被下了药的小刺客脑子还在昏昏乱乱的抱怨，但是他已经被对方揉了好几下屁股，那种稚嫩的肉手感过于美妙，老男人分开那个被饱满臀肉挤得鼓胀的臀缝，看着那个未经人事的小口，达米安的肉洞又粉又小，因为被成人的呼吸靠近而一下一下的收缩着，这有点奇怪，奥古忍不住的把屁股往后而去，他的小洞刚好碰到欧洲人那个高挺的鼻头。  
“太心急了。”  
那点鼻肉陷进去的感觉让达米安吓了跳，接着，他那个位置就被手指这个撑开来，后穴被迫拉开被看到里面的小肠肉，男人肮脏的伸着他的舌头往里面舔去，操他妈的，这个洞还能夹他的舌头，这个小子是有多紧？！老男人伸得更进去了，他在达米安的屁股里一直忍不住的吸气，这种猥亵的动作让小奥古的要一阵阵的发抖，他觉得太爽了，有个舌头往他屁眼里伸，他在被舔着屁股，那个人吸气还这么用力，王子松开那个他勉勉强强含着的鸡巴，他不断的往后想要舌头往他的里面舔更多，达米安甚至还喊出来了，淫荡的，放浪的叫声，这用小孩子是声音发出来让所有的人欲望更大，他们看着那个已经开始扭腰的小荡妇，都等着要操那个小屁股了，这个童妓的穴会有多小啊，他的屁股能承受他们的大屌吗，今天是他的开苞夜，他们所有人都是笼里金丝雀的丈夫。  
“快点…给我嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊对！给我舔那里！废物呜呜呜我啊啊啊啊…”  
奥古已经脸贴着旁边湿漉漉的阴茎在肆无忌惮的淫叫了，那个维京人也不在意，他就着达米安那个光滑的脖子操，把他那个漂亮的背射了个满。  
“嘿！那个小畜生要摸自己！”  
有人提醒，所以下面的老男人就把他头上那个脏兮兮的头绳解开，困着达米安的小阴茎，小鸡鸡这样被绑着很难受，但是他没什么力气去反抗，而且还被抓着双手…啊…等等…那个家伙又在舔他了。  
奥古在那边动作更厉害了，他想发泄，可是又有更多的快乐在来，以及某种很难受的感觉。以往保持整洁干净的屁股被这样又老又脏的家伙妓女得一团糟，屁股肉上面有很多红手印，可爱的小屁眼被舔得红红肿肿的，整个臀缝都是那个人肮脏又臭的口水，他就被这种臭水抹着肠子，被这样一个丑的要死男人在舔屁股，塔莉亚可是说过他这么漂亮的啊，小王子突然觉得很委屈了，他的动作不再是愉快跟不能发泄的痛苦，而且一种愤懑跟屈辱，他的喊床声夹着哭声，只是这种泣音还取悦了很多人。  
“你这个乡巴佬，竟然把这个小处子给舔哭了。”  
他们正在取笑这边，而达米安那边也正在开场。  
在他被首领亲吻后以为是要挨操，那个阴茎这么明显的压在他的屁股上，但是他却把他放到旁边，有个很高大，看着比较阴险的家伙色迷迷的看着他。  
“他想玩玩你。”  
首领指着维京佬那边那个小孩，有人要去舔他的屁股。如果是要操穴，那么操一个被玩开的穴是比较舒服的，这两个小孩都太小了，需要被些变态做些前戏。  
“对，我喜欢你的小阴茎，还没剪过，你尚有初精吗，有女人对你口交过吗。”  
“…我...都没有…”  
达米安不自觉的回答，他摇摇晃晃的，已经被站在沙发上了，罗宾赤身裸体的被所有人观看，对方在用手指摸他的小鸟。  
“好的，没有初精有些遗憾，或许给了你哪一个早上的被子，但是你的第一次真正射精…看来并没有啊。”  
“什...么？”  
罗宾很吃力的看着对方，他大脑迟钝，但是浑身却很敏感，后面突然被大力的打了下屁股要让他过去，达米安软绵绵的靠近过去，只是对方没有要让他坐下的意思，他要他分开脚站在他面前，然后用他那个小鸟对准对方嘴巴的位置。  
为什么，这太难堪了，他要当着所有人的面被这样一个大人在口交，这些地方的人难道都是变态的吗，达米安隐约的想吐，可他却被抱着腰拉过去，接着，他那样幼稚的小阴茎被一个粗糙，牙齿肮脏，还有口气的嘴含住了。  
“no…no…”  
达米安软软的无法置信，他平时也会用心去清洗他的男性器官的，可是，为什么，他的尖头甚至还没变成那种成人的深厚颜色的，他的小鸡鸡都粉粉光溜溜的，但在正在被这样一张被毒品跟雪茄污染的脏嘴在吸，达米安感觉到对方在含着他的柱体，舌尖在顶着他的尿道，牙齿时不时碰到包皮，这种感觉很奇怪，达米安忍不住扭着腰在颤抖，他想要退出，可是后面已经有个手在抱着他的腰了，那只大手撑开了他的臀部，让小屁眼露出来，还在稚嫩的肉洞，因为害怕而一缩一缩的，有个后面挂着铃铛的塞子加了润滑油后就去给没承受过东西的处女穴开苞，没有过分的大，达米安感觉到一点点胀，可这种的乐趣在于，在达米安摇晃的时候，大家都能听到铃铛的声音，都可以看到这个小孩，在被含着小鸟的时候，他被分开的屁股的后穴位会缩成怎样，大家能更看得清楚那里的粉白，被迫抬高屁股掐开那里的肉露出来的小会阴，还有隐约的因为被成人的嘴操着阴茎而鼓胀的两个小睾丸。  
他现在看着被口交得站不稳了，只能更加深刻的把胯部贴着成人的脸，弯着腰喘气，手指无力的抓着对方的头发，可是那双手把他下体掰开的幅度太过了，达米安完全是在被捧着猥亵下身。  
“no...please...啊啊啊停下....太奇怪了...no...”  
小韦恩已经完全的在被大人的嘴在侵犯了，他的阴茎被轻咬着还，还被那个家伙的头顶撞着腹部，身后的铃铛一直在响，那边的小奥古的脚铃铛也一直在响，这里的音乐很大声，可是在意的家伙们都能听得很清楚，处子被玩得肮脏是种很好看的事情，那两个被哪里训练得揍人可怕的家伙被这样下贱的玩弄，在这里有被双子踹过的家伙都等着在他们身上泄愤。  
达米安已经被口交得射了出来，但是那个还是不放过他，这种被迫一直高潮让小韦恩的腰一直在抖，他后面也被换了个更大的会震动的物品，有个笑嘻嘻的家伙走到他面前，掐着他的下巴让他抬身体，然后往他的乳头夹了东西。  
“痛...”  
罗宾摇着头想要拒绝，但是被满是酒味的嘴吻上，那个舌头把他的口腔塞得鼓鼓的，达米安连叫都无法叫了。  
而小奥古已经在挨操了。  
维京人把撅着嘴哭的达米安按到前面的桌子上分开腿操着，单纯的舌头没有办法让他的小屁眼放松更多，小王子的屁股被插出一些血来，但是他没有什么力气挣扎，表情很怪的在那边叫，伸着舌头断断续续的流口水，瞳孔涣散，阴茎因为射精而被撞击得软绵绵得摇晃着，有人上去要插他的嘴，更多的人围上去等着要往那个蓝眼的凶狠小畜生身上射精，达米安被人墙挡住看不清楚那边的状况，但是他已经被放下，因为持续高潮而身体紧张，正缩在沙发上颤抖，但是他也没能被放过，刚才抱着他抚摸的首领又把他抱上去亲吻，他抬着罗宾的腰，用手分开那个手感又好又圆的小屁股，往他的阴茎上按去。  
“唔——”  
达米安瞬间睁大眼睛，他能感觉到内脏被分开的恐惧，可是很奇怪，痛感不大，浑身迟钝却是又在渴求什么，他被下面大力的顶撞着，这个家伙似乎喜欢他这样的小肠子，年轻干净又包裹得舒服，韦恩的屁股也隐隐约约在流血，成人的尺寸把他的屁眼操得很开，每一次的拉出都能看到紧贴紫红阴茎的白色黏膜，所有人都能看着这个小男孩的屁股能有多棒，他可以把他们的鸡巴服侍得怎样，绿眼的荡妇屁股又紧又好看，有吸过粉不怕脏的人已经朝着小韦恩被玩的样子射精两次了，他才刚吸了几口，浑身都是混合药物的实验室的味道，正跪在地上，往小韦恩那点流到小腿上的血舔去，操着达米安的人似乎是停下来了，那个拔出来的动作刚好让达米安的小穴拉伸得紧绷，屁股也翘起来的让很多人看得很清楚，有个舌头往那点被拉出来的肠肉舔去——  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊不行我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不不不不......”  
达米安那么紧那么薄的地方敏感得要死，这立刻让小罗宾脚趾蜷缩，他忍不住的大叫出来，浑身都被这种刺激弄得发抖扭动，这种淫荡的态度愉悦了很多人，本来背对着的姿势被转过去面向大家，刚才插着的阴茎又再一次插进去，只是下面多了个人，达米安的腹部被顶着一个大人的脑袋，他的小阴茎又被含着，又有某个人走到他面前撑住快要朝前扑到的小男孩，达米安被抓着头发去含别人的阴茎，他因为屁股跟小鸟的刺激而浑身乱抖，顾不得嘴巴被塞满的痛苦，在对方身上乱抓，小脚在沙发上挥动抽搐。  
这已经是可以被放肆玩弄的意思了，有人开始乱挤上来，他们抓开罗宾的手要去操他的腋下，也有人抓着他的脚趾去挤压某个勃起的阴茎，隔壁的氛围已经更加嗨了，小奥古的尖叫声就连被操得晕乎乎的韦恩都能听到，那个王子听着痛苦不堪，显然是有某两个人在实现他们要做的双龙入洞了。  
持续一小时的被各种精液跟阴茎触碰的感觉很糟糕，他们被丢到中间的大桌子上，有不少人开了酒往他们身上泼去要冲开那些混合的精液，两个达米安被摆着抬起臀部的方式好让酒瓶方便插入那个被操得合不起来的穴，罗宾认为自己还在呼吸，就是视线不怎么看不清楚，他感觉空气有点迟钝，但是还能知道奥古就在他对面。  
那个高傲的王子连动都不能动了，他也不知道他死了没有，手指能碰到的地方也不知道是不是温度，达米安哪里都在糟糕，什么感觉都在错乱，他唯一的好处就是还没有晕睡过去，还能尖叫，只是货物没有休息的权利，他们只是因为太多精液要被处理一下，有人抱着小奥古往他嘴里塞什么东西，没有太久，蓝眼的小朋友像是被心脏刺激而强制醒来，他看着吓了一大跳，那种抬起身体的幅度太猛了，接着大家又高兴的摸摸他的头，还有很多人的阴茎需要这个小朋友服侍。  
一切又开始肮脏了。

* * *

持续三小时的性虐待是他们都需要住院，达米安奥古差点需要人造肛门才能维持生活，他的直肠瘀伤很重，并非不能恢复，只是最大的问题是，他有点大脑被药物过度的后遗症。  
韦恩受伤的类型跟他的同位体差不多，达米安几乎花了一周才能说话，那种被肉体挤压的错乱感让他无法持续睡眠，肌肉的伤痛不可怕，屁股的问题也只是排泄跟行走不方便，名为达米安的肉块都受过比这些更可怕的濒死的伤害，只是住院生活很麻烦，他们会被监视，会被一些轮班的人骚扰，又或者是那个小王子短暂清醒时间那种惹人烦的态度而遭遇殴打，罗宾都已经要习惯处理这些了，他请求医生，让他跟他的蓝眼弟弟同个病卧，奥古的刺客还没能彻底清醒，大脑的伤害很麻烦，达米安睁着他的绿眼幽幽的看着这个跟他相似得可怕的人，然后在晚上抱着这个受伤的肉入睡。  
惹怒一个帮派，而且没有死的家伙不会得到什么仁慈，他们只是在医院度过半个月的疗伤跟监视，便被卖给一个贩卖毒品而挤到高产阶层的富商。

【tbc】


End file.
